


Don't disturb a predator when they chasing their prey if you don’t want to be the next prey

by Aurelius_D



Series: Living in messed up realm [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_D/pseuds/Aurelius_D
Summary: Laurie got tunneled a lot because she taught the others decisive strike, Jake knew how frustrating it is more than anyone so he decided to help her not knowing it would attract unnecessary attention to him.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: Living in messed up realm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787017
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Don't disturb a predator when they chasing their prey if you don’t want to be the next prey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for stopping by, and for the kudos last time~ this is the second part of the series, I'm sorry if I still made some mistakes regarding game-play and I know some writer give David certain accent but since I still learning on my English I decided to not write him with that accent to avoid misspelling. 
> 
> Please enjoy the story~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story

_I met him, fifteen years ago. I was told there was nothing left, no reason, no conscience, no understanding; and even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six-year-old child, with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes... the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil. – Dr. Sam Loomis about Michael Myers –_

* * *

Another day another trial, Jake arrived to the rotten cornfield of Coldwind farm. He spawned next to a generator, with his trusty toolbox in his hand he would … ignore the generator. The thing was, Jake still curious about entity’s ability to manipulate time and investigate it all over the place, he even tried to memorized all Billy’s face wounds when he was face-camped in the last trial just to see if there’s any different in their next trial.

This time too, for the sake of finding the truth he didn’t mind got killed, he began to search for some clue. The half-Asian man realized that the safest place when you in trial was not in the lockers or between bushes (well, it’s safest only for Claudette) but right behind the killers!

Seriously, ever since he busy investigating the map when in trials he never got caught when he tailing a killer but he still had to be extra careful so the killer didn’t realize they were followed. He used to move stealthily even when he was injured so it made him more unnoticeable.

But he never followed the killer from the start of the trial though, so he wanted to try it now. He brought his toolbox so he could sabotage some hooks if one of his teammate was caught (at least that’s the plan).

He moved while crouching around a bit and found what he was looking for, a big and tall silhouette. Only the killers stood and walked like that, survivor must move carefully so they usually stood with slightly bend or crouched.

“Okay, let’s get this over with!” Jake said it with enthusiasm. He carefully approached the killer, the thick fog really helped him to hide himself, someone must be offered that bottle (he forgot the name) to entity so it thickens the fog. He walked as he scan the area. It would be bad if the killer was the trapper because his traps would be hidden well too in this thick fog.

When he was close enough, he could see more clearly. The killer was Myers, that explained the lack of the killer’s presence. Jake learned that the masked man could easily hid his presence so he could stalk his obsession. Usually Laurie was Myers object of obsession but it could be random too if Laurie wasn’t in the trial.

After his previous encounter with the older man, Jake curious about the killer and collected some information about him too (most of the part was from Laurie’s story). It still unknown why the masked man obsessed with Laurie, it reminds him of some of his classmates that became sasaeng back when he was in middle school. He didn’t know how long they stalked their idol because his family moved to America when he was in high school.

His classmates stalked their idol because they love them, maybe Myers loves Laurie too, after all the rumors about Laurie and Myers are sibling was false. Laurie said people in her hometown just love to spread a false rumor like that just to add some spice to the story, true though. But, the killers supposed to not familiar with that kind of emotions. Dwight said they may once human but they lost their humanity and become the entity’s tools to collect its meal.

A scream made Jake came back to reality, it’s Laurie’s voice. Laurie was downed but the masked man just left Laurie and chased David instead, without hesitations Jake closing their distance and heal the injured teen.

“He always like this, love toying with his obsession.” The teen hissed in pain while talking to the raven haired man.

“It seems he obtain some power by doing it too, he moves faster now.” Jake added as he carefully mends Laurie’s wound with whatever cloths he could find (sometimes they had to cut some of their outfit, it wasn’t sterile but at least the bleed would stop for a while).

Another scream could be heard, now it’s David’s voice. “I’ll go check David, will you be okay by yourself?” Jake began to worry if he spends more time healing Laurie to a health state David would be killed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her from here.” Kate said as she approached them. The country girl’s voice was soothing, she loves to sing at the campfire too and everyone always gather just to listened to her (even for a loner like Jake who usually prefer to be alone in woods).

“Okay, thanks Kate.” After thanked the blonde girl, the half-Asian man rushed to David’s place. After he run past the cornfield he found David, he was carried by the masked man to a hook.

“Damn! I won’t make it!” the raven haired man cursed as he keeps running. Jake actually could sabotage the hook in seconds with his toolbox but he still won’t make it, then he found another hope. He saw the masked man had to walked past a pallet before he arrived to the hook.

Jake shorten the distance between him and the killer’s back, he could see David smiling when he saw the half-Asian man. With the right timing calculation, he pulled down the pallet fast enough to stunned the killer. The killer loose his grip on his victim and as soon as his feet touch the ground, the former fighter sprinted to run away from the masked man.

In his anger, the older man kicked the pallet while Jake … still crouch right behind him. The younger man never this bold before, he must be careful so the killer won’t see him.

_Clank!_

The sound of fully repaired generator always so pleasant to hear (after Kate’s singing voice), it could bring you a good mood. Kate and Laurie must be working together to repair it. After inspect anything around him, the masked man began to walked to the source of the sound and Jake followed him.

After wondered about 20 minutes, the killer found his prey. He began to stalked his victim from quite far distance and the angle made his victim didn’t saw him.

 _“Oh no, he charging his power.”_ Jake thought as he saw Myers stalked Kate, Laurie and David while they repairing another generator beside a huge tractor. The raven haired man got an idea, he saw a locker not far from him and began make some noise by opening and closing the locker’s door.

The masked man now turned his head to the opposite direction of his friend’s. _“He’s coming this way.”_ Jake searched a place to hid immediately, he decided to hide behind the wall where the locker was placed.

Myers opened the locker but find nothing so he slams to shut the door. Jake took this opportunity to move and crouch behind the killer but he miscalculated and accidently bump the older man’s knee with his hand. The older man now looked down.

“Um … hello …” The younger man smiled awkwardly as he looked up, he knew it’s his time to run away.

The masked man saw him and quickly landed a hit on his waist. the raven haired man clench on his wound as he run away, in panic he pulled down a pallet too fast so it didn’t hit the killer. Jake looked back to see where the killer was going but the masked man just stood there and tilt his head, he didn’t seem want to broke the pallet. They just … stare each other for some time.

 _“Oh right! He stalking me, I have to hide!”_ Jake screamed in his mind when he realized what the older man was planning and he moved aside so he won’t be in the killer’s line of sight. A loud sound of wood breaking means the killer broke the pallet.

“Eat this you dark creature!” suddenly David appeared from behind Jake and tried to blind the killer and the killer groan as he tried to cover his eyes.

“Let’s go Jake!” the former fighter grabbed Jake’s wrist and they run together to the cornfield. It’s easier to lose the killer if they hide between tall plants.

“Wait David, if he loses us, he will chase Laurie again” He didn’t mean to sound ungrateful for being saved but recently Laurie got tunneled a lot by killers, they probably really angry because she taught other survivor how to be courageous and stab killers.

It could be frustrating, Jake knew because he was like that too before, he’s the first one who found a way to sabotage hook and that time the hook won’t respawn so every time he sabotages the hooks, it gave the killers hard time. He always got killed first, but now the hook could respawn, the killers didn’t tunnel him as much as before.

“… fine, I’ll go check on her. There’s a med kit in that chest, heal yourself properly.” David said as he pointed to an opened chest not far from them.

“Okay, be careful.” Jake said it as he turns around.

“You too.” David took his leave too. Jake just realized the former fighter in healthy state, it’s unusual. Maybe Kate’s persuasion finally got through him, Kate always complain to him that it was too risky to injured himself at the start of trial despite any benefit David claimed he gained.

_Clank!_

Another generator was repaired, good. 3 more and they could escape. After he arrived to the chest, he took the med kit and heal himself, unaware that he was watched. He finished tying the bandage and grabbed his toolbox again, before he could walk far enough he felt it, the terror … it’s just like when he was stalked by the masked man many trials ago.

 _“He after me, he already gained some power!”_ the raven haired man carefully entered the killer shack in front of him and hid behind some box near the entrance. He saw the killer entered the killer shack not long after him and checked the lockers. Of course he found nothing so the killer continued to search the basement. The movement of the killer were different, it’s faster and Jake could felt his bloodthirst even from far away.

After about 10 minutes, the older man still searched the basement. _“He would come out at any second now, maybe I can still keep him busy here while the others repairing the next gen.”_ so Jake came out from his hiding place and entered one of the locker in the corner of the room.

The noise that locker’s door made attracted the killer. The older man come out from the basement and search the locker next to the one Jake entered. Found nothing again the killer slam the door shut, creating a loud noise and Jake took advantage of it, he carefully come out from his current locker and sneaked behind the killer to entered the other locker that the killer already inspected so when the older man opened the other locker, Jake was not there anymore.

Disappointed, the killer got out of the killer shack but since he probably could feel Jake’s presence, the masked man still searched around that area. He was gone inside and outside of the killer shack several time. The killer’s movement were slower right now, it seems his power could decrease too if he couldn’t stalk someone.

_Clank!_

Another generator was repaired, the raven haired man become more positive that they would escaped together. On the other hand, the killer not amused to heard that sound, it seems he decided to give up searching for the younger man and headed to the other three. The killer walked to one of the entrance.

 _“Oh no you don’t!”_ Jake came out from his locker and sprint to the entrance where the killer was standing. With a quick move he passed the killer and pulled down the pallet behind him, it hit the masked man.

“Today’s is just you and me big guy~” Jake told the older man from across the pallet. To be honest, the raven haired man actually so scared right now, his body trembled. He usually moves stealthy and more focused in working on the generators, but not today!

Today was the time he gathered all his courage to face the killer, he couldn’t always count on David, Laurie or Nea to be distractor all the time especially when they not always in a trial with him.

Jake run to the cornfield when he heard the masked man broke the pallet, he running in circle to evaded the killer’s attacks. He looked behind him once a while so he knew the right timing to do the sudden U-turn. It worked well until he could felt the killer power raised, it seems he could chase his victim while stalking them. At that moment Jake knew he’s going down.

In split second the killer was catch up to him and landed a strong hit to his right shoulder, he could felt his right shoulder bone broke and he fell down.

“!! ….” The raven haired man clench on his injured shoulder and tried to hold back his pain. His body now carried by the masked man to the nearest hook.

* * *

Kate, Laurie and David were repairing their 4th generator inside a barn when they felt killer’s power was increased.

“Michael gained his power back, I’m worried about Jake.” Laurie talked to Kate and David while repairing the generator.

“I think he’ll be okay. I haven’t heard his scream.” David tried to calm the teen.

“Um … honestly, I never heard Jake scream. Did he scream when he got hit or hooked? I heard he’s good at holding back his scream or grunts when he injured.” Kate added.

“that’s why I’m worried about him … I only ever heard he scream when entity pierced him if he was sacrificed, even sometimes we didn’t even know that he in the trial and died already.” Laurie now stopped her hand because she couldn’t focus at repairing while worrying about the raven haired man.

“How about we split up?” Kate come up with surprising suggestion. “I’ll find Jake. David can search another generator to fix and Laurie can finish this generator. If you finish it first just go hide around the gate behind this barn when the final generator is fix you can open the gate. How about that?” the country girl looked to her friend’s direction to asked their approval.

“Well, it’s sound good to me. But, I should be the one to find Jake. I could take an extra hit before I go down.” David said as he got up.

“Not if Michael are power up like now, we all going down by a single hit.” Laurie now calmed down a bit and continuing her work on generator.

“Laurie’s right, that’s why we should split up. If he finds us together like this, we’ll go down together too. The two of you are still recovering from your injuries so I’ll go find Jake, I’m good at not leaving trail remember? So trust me.” Kate reassuring her friends with her soothing voice and smile.

“Okay, just make sure he doesn’t see you Kate.” Laurie warned her.

“I’ll go find another generator, see you later.” David gone to searching a generator immediately.

Kate leaving Laurie soon after David left, they hoped their plan would succeed.

* * *

Jake now hanged on a hook in the middle of the cornfield. He was bleeding, he could feel his strength was drained from his body every time his blood dripping from his pierced left shoulder. The killer stared him for some time now, he usually didn’t do face-camping. Maybe the masked man found something interesting in Jake? He better finds out before the killer got bored and leave him to search for his friends.

“What is it Myers? Something catch your interest?” the younger man asked but the killer just tilt his head.

“Oh right you didn’t talk … well, I guess it’s fine…” Jake’s voice trembled a bit, his injuries were painful and he tried to hold it back as much as possible, that’s why he stopped talking and began to focus in holding back his pained grunts.

_Clank!_

Another generator was fixed. The sound was heard from the barn. The older man turned his head to that direction and began to walked to inspect it, leaving the younger man alone.

“I hope you all save guys.” Jake was too tired to search for his teammates auras and just hanged there while looking at his feet.

“Thanks to you, we all still okay Jake.” Suddenly Kate appeared from behind him, she must have been hiding and waited for a good timing to unhook him.

“Kate!?” Jake surprised.

“Ssh … hold your voice, it’s going to be hurt.” Kate looked around while she placed her hands at Jake’s armpits and gathered her strength to push Jake’s body up and unhooked him.

“T-thanks Kate ….” The raven haired man kneeled right after he unhooked, he needs some time to gather his strength to stand, he loses a lot of blood after all.

“Oh my god Jake, you look so horrible … let me heal you” Kate inspected his wounds, she used all she had in her med kit to fix Jake but it’s not enough so she cut some of her shirt to bandage Jake’s pierced shoulder so her thin waist now exposed. Jake saw it and blushed a bit, he tried to not look at it too much.

It really took a lot of time since Jake has a lot of injuries, after she was done, she helped the half-Asian man to stand up. “Can you move?” Kate seems worried that Jake would bleed to death before they could open the gate.

“I’m alright, the bleeding is stopped, we should do the last generator together, it will be faster.”

“David already on it, you should go to the gate behind the barn with Laurie. As soon as the last generator was fix, open the gate, you don’t need to wait for me and David.”

“No, I don’t like leaving my teammates behind … “

“And I don’t like to see my teammate have to wait for me when they are badly injured and in pain …”

“…”

“I’m with David too, so don’t worry, and I knew where’s the other gate too so even if we have to escape to other gate we’ll make it out before the countdown is over.”

“Alright, take this toolbox. It’s meant for sabotage but it still has some tools to repairing a generator” Jake handed over his toolbox with his trembling hands, he knew it was useless for him now because his hand could barely grasp anything.

“Okay, thanks” The blonde girl smiled at him and took the toolbox.

After their short ~~argument~~ conversation, they split up. Jake was heading to the barn, his breath now heavier because of exhausted.

“Oh god …” He saw it, the killer was chasing Laurie. The good thing was Laurie didn’t have a new injury it means she was just found from her hiding spot.

_Clank!_

The last generator was fixed and the gate was powered. The raven haired man push himself to run faster and opened the gate with his elbow while Laurie keeps the killer busy.

The alarm could be heard from 2 different place, it seems Kate and David were opening the other gate too. few minutes later the gate opened and Jake tried to find Laurie.

“OVER HERE!” Jake waved at Laurie’s direction and the teen began to run to the gate, the killer was not far behind her. The two of them tried to evaded the masked man’s attacks and they almost at the end of the gate. Suddenly a powerful attack hit Laurie and she downed.

“Keep crawling Laurie!” Jake placed himself between the killer and Laurie by crouching in front of the killer who ready to picked up the teen. In the end Jake got hit too. He tried to avoid crushing his body to the teen so when he fell down he gathered his last strength at his hands and knees. Laurie was beneath him, he tried to protected her with all he had left.

“Jake!” Laurie stopped crawling when she realized Jake was above her.

“Keep moving! He can’t get you past this point! Hurry!” in desperation, Jake told the teen. Laurie just nodded and crawling until she passed the gate. There’s an invisible barrier that can’t be crossed by the killers so she would be fine now.

All survivors know even if they were killed they still would come back to the campfire fully healed so there’s no need to be so dramatic but sometimes, it just happened.

When Laurie passed the barrier, she disappeared in fog and the masked man still seeing the direction where the teen disappeared. Jake actually could use this opportunity to escaped but he lost all his strength so he was fell to the ground instead.

The sound of the younger man fell to ground made the older man now looked down. The raven haired man laid there lifelessly, the killer tilts his head while his foot flipped the helpless man to lay on his back.

“Like … I said … today’s just you … and me …” the raven haired man smiled, voice was so weak.

The killer now bends his body and slipped his knife between his victim’s stomach and jacket, he placed the sharp side up and slide it from Jake’s stomach to his neck, tearing the raven haired man’s jacket, shirts and scarf in process. Jake could feel the cool metal tracing his skin, it made his body shivered.

The younger man’s upper body exposed to the killer now, Jake just going to let the older man did whatever he wants to him. The killer’s knife now arrived at Jake’s neck, the masked man using the sharp tip to trace his neck. It seems the killer carved something near Jake’s shoulder blade, it made the survivor hissed.

The ground began to cracked, the countdown would be over soon, he would be sacrificed to the entity.

“See you … in another trial ….” As soon as after Jake said his goodbye, the entity’s claw’s pierced his body from the ground.

“AAAAAAAHH!!!!” Jake screamed and the killer looked at his victim being sacrificed with great interest. Maybe because he finally heard the younger man screamed in agony, he continued to watch the entity devouring the hope inside survivor’s heart and took the younger man’s body into the fog.

* * *

“Ah …” Jake let out a long sigh as he stepped out from the fog. His body was completely healed, he remembered that he was sacrificed.

 _“Wait … if his theory about entity was right, how could they remembered all about their past trials?”_ The raven haired man thought as he walked towards the campfire, the mystery began to expand.

“Jake!” Laurie was the first one to noticed him and walked towards him. The half-Asian man raised his hand and whirled around to show the teen that he was fine. “The entity fixed me, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, I know … thank you for saving me. “Laurie smiled at him.

“You’re welcome.” Behind her, the others were sat on the logs around the campfire. David and Kate waved at him, Laurie probably already told them what happened to him at the end of the trial.

Being a loner, Jake was a bit uncomfortable in crowded area. After entity added some more victims for its cruelty, the campfire become crowded. Sometimes, the raven haired man just went to the woods and searching for a quiet place to rest.

After he talked a bit with other survivors at campfire, he bid a farewell and went to the woods as usual, his friends were used to his habit now so they never asked him anymore about where he was going or what he was he doing in the woods.

Jake arrived to his usual spot, he sat down on the grass and rest his back to a log. He brought his toolbox, Kate was returned it to him earlier. As usual, he loaded in some tools to replace the broken one because it used in trial. He was focused with his task, he become oblivious that a pair of eyes watching him from a far, only the shapes could be seen from between the tree …

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work, I still working on the next part, I hope I can finish it as soon as possible.
> 
> Comments are welcome~


End file.
